Souvenirs, enfance
by Lamesis
Summary: petits OS sur les frères Uchiha plutôt K que T mais on sais jamais
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: souvenirs, enfance…**  
**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
**Note de l'auteur: petit OS(voir drabbles) sur les frères Uchiha, bonne lecture^^**  
Surement OOC

* * *

Être un Uchiha, ce n'est pas drôle.  
Être un Uchiha, c'est être froid.  
Être un Uchiha, c'est ne pas avoir de vrais amis, ne pas accorder sa confiance.  
Être un Uchiha, c'est être beau.  
Être un Uchiha, c'est faire peur.  
Être un Uchiha, c'est imposer le respect.  
Être un Uchiha, c'est être fort, ne pas monter ses émotions.  
Être un Uchiha, c'est avoir du prestige, c'est faire parti d'une grande famille, d'un clan.

Et maintenant?


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. OOC surement et AU pour ce chap.**

* * *

Allongé sur les coussins, qu'il était mignon.  
Son visage doux, ses beaux cheveux noirs, sa peau, sa respiration, ses expressions…

Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère puis s'éloigna de la chambre et descendit les marches de l'escalier.

-il dort Okaa-san.

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement.

-tu viens goûter?  
-hm.

La jeune femme lui servit du thé et quelques petits gâteaux, il en mit deux dans sa poche; sa mère lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un sourire innocent.

C'était les vacances d'été, le mois d'aout.

Sasuke se retourna et le rayon de soleil qui était dans ses cheveux arriva sur ses yeux. Il les ouvrit doucement, les frottent avec ses poings en grognant.  
Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers le jardin. Il y trouva son frère, sur l'arbre où était accroché la balançoire.

-alors, réveillé Otouto?

Il fit la moue et son frère sourit à cette réaction.

-arrête de te moquer de moi!  
-je ne me moque pas.

Le plus âgé sauta de sa branche et atterrit à côté de son frère. Il le toucha de ses deux doigts, faisant reculer la tête du plus petit.

-j'ai quelque chose pour toi Otouto.

Glissant une de ses mains dans sa poche, il en sortit les deux gâteaux.

-ne le dit pas à Okaa-san  
-hi!hi! Merci nii-san!

Sasuke se mit à croquer les biscuits avec entrain sous le regard de son frère.

-nii-san tu m'entraine àprès?  
-hm!

* * *

Voilà, voilà le premier **vrai** chapitre/OS, en espérant qu'il vous ait plus^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de Naruto ne seront jamais à moi (sauf si j'ai un grand coup de bol)**

** bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Itachi passait devant la chambre de son frère…

-…nii-chan, nii-kun, nii…

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte de la chambre.

-…nii-sempai, nii-sama, nii-…  
-tu devrais prendre nii-sama à mon avis.  
-tu crois…NII-SAN!

Ah, Sasuke venait de titler.

-tu gardes nii-san finalement.  
-…qu'es-ce que tu fais là!

Vraiment, Sasuke était trop mignon.

-rien. Je passais juste quand je t'es entendus.

-...

-…nii-sama c'est très bien pourtant.  
-NII-SAN!

L'ainé sortit de la chambre en rigolant suivit de son petit frère, qui avais bien l'intention de se venger.


	4. Chapter 4

**merci merci à tous vos reviews ^^**  
**je promets de me mettre plus au travail sur cette "fic"**

Disclaimer pour tout le reste de "souvenirs, enfance...": le personnages faisant partie de cette drôle de chose qu'on appelle "manga", plus précisément, de Naruto, ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement pas...si j'écris "notre" machin (genre "notre blond préféré") ce n'est en aucun une tentative d'appropriation, des personnages ou du manga lui même (même si l'idée à peut être "frôlé" (j'ai bien dit frôlé) mon esprit)...

**Et voilà la suite ^^**

* * *

Itachi dormais tranquillement dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé. La mère des deux enfants était partie au marché, et leur père était on ne sais où…quelque part à Konoha.

Le petit brun* qui avait patiemment, trèès patiemment, attendu l'heure de la vengeance, **sa** vengeance, s'approchait lentement de son frère ainé.  
_(*pour des raisons de facilité, j'ai mis « brun » tout en sachant que ni Sasuke (ni Itachi) ne l'était…merci de votre compréhension TT^TT (XD))_

Itachi dormait, les traits calme et doux, ses sourcils ce fronçant légèrement parfois, et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Sasuke l'observait. À quoi son frère pouvait-il rêver? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas? Lui savait qu'il parlait quand il dormait; son frère lui avait maintes et maintes fois dis et redis; mais lui non, il ne parlais pas; n'était-ce pas là une anomalie de la part de son frère? Quelque chose que lui avait et pas « le génie Uchiha »? Bien sur que si; c'était évident.

Fier de cette découverte, il décida que la vengeance devait être atténuée, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment prévus quelque chose.  
Il se mit à genoux, réfléchissant devant le canapé.  
Son Nii-san était toujours très alerte en ce réveillant, sauf si c'était lui qui le réveillait;…il savait aussi qu'Itachi tenait beaucoup à «_ la sécurité plus que primordial de mon petit frère_ » ainsi qu'aux «_ bonheurs et rêves d'on on ne le privera certainement pas, et surtout pas toi_ », mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, son frère l'avait juste dit quand quelqu'un était venu lui faire mal, un jour. Qu'es-ce qu'il lui était arrivé à cette personne d'ailleurs?  
Retournant au sujet principal, il se mit en tailleur, essayant de trouver une bonne solution. Se venger d'accord, mais il ne voulait pas que son frère sois punis…mais…pourquoi voulait-il se venger déjà?…hum…qu'elle importance? La raison était surement très bonne.

Le plus grand souffla et Sasuke releva la tête.  
Itachi riait doucement amenant la surprise sur le visage de son petit frère. Itachi riait. En dormant; et pas lui. La jalousie monta dans son corps d'enfant, changeant si facilement d'humeur. C'est décidé, il ne se retiendrait pas.

Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa mère. Il y entra timidement puis regarda autour de lui. Il aimait bien cette chambre. S'approchant du miroir, il trouva une boîte: parfait, l'arme du crime était là.

En ce réveillant, Itachi se releva d'un coup, tourna sa tête à droite puis à gauche et finalement ce calma. Il se leva puis appela son frère. Aucune réponse, étrange. Il s'aventura dans la maison en quête du petit Uchiha.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait étrange il inspecta mentalement son corps: rien ici, ni là, ni..les cheveux!  
Il courut vers la salle de bain et se colla au miroir.  
…des couettes; il. Avait. Des couettes…des **_couettes_**

-non mais c'est quoi cette...**Ça**!

Qui lui avait fais ça, qui?…le seul capable de l'approcher sans qu'il ne sens rende compte était…Sasuke, son cheeer petit frère.

Des couettes, oui, mais du maquillage aussi. Et puis pas qu'un peu. Oh! Et du parfum en plus. Et s'il n'avait pas de problème de vue, il avait le sceau Uchiha « tatoué » sur la joue droite.  
Mais non, il ne rêvait pas , mais non, il n'avait ni problème de vue, d'odorat ou quoique ce soit d'autre, tout ceci était belle et bien la réalité.  
Ce n'est pas que son frère maquillait, parfumait ou coiffait mal, loin de là; mais bon sang, il ressemblait à une _fille_! Si son père l'avait vu…et sa mère…le clan et tout le village tant cas faire…  
Décidé à enlever tout ça il commença par sa coiffure, ensuite le maquillage. Il eu un peu de mal pour le rouge à lèvre, (du rouge en plus!) mais dans l'ensemble, on ne voyait rien, sauf, parce qu'il y a toujours des « sauf »:le tatouage. En le regardant de plus près il avait vu qu'il y avait un beau « Nii-sama » écrit en grosse lettres en plein milieu.  
Ah! Finalement son frère s'en était souvenu.

-OTOUTO! Commença-t-il d'une voix assez forte. SA-SU-KE!

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre: rien, celle de son frère: rien; il partit alors vers le jardin et effectivement, Sasuke s'y trouvait, dormant lui aussi tranquillement, deux couettes, rouge à lèvres rose, far à paupière beige/rose ainsi que du vernis beige. De quoi? Du vernis?  
Il porta son regard sur sa main.

-tiens du violet…

Pourquoi un vernis violet pour lui?

* * *

Et 'oilà^^ je vous dit pas, je suis allé à 00h53 chercher sur internet des trucs sur le maquillage, parce que oui, je n'y connait rien, et finalement ça ne m'a servit à RIEN!  
Bon, c'est pas tout mais je suis fatiguée moi…j'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier^^


	5. Chapter 5

tout d'abord merci à Yoshi-chan qui me review depuis un 'tit moment ^^ et j'espère que ce qui lisent lirons encore longtemps ^^. bonne lecture ;D

* * *

-Nii-san?

Sasuke se rapprocha du lit.

-nii-san!

Itachi était allongé, apparemment endormie.

-nii-san! nii-san! ni-i-san! niii-san! Itachi ?

Son frère grogna et c'est à moitié endormit qu'il répondit.

-oui? quoi...'touto..  
-tu dors?  
-non...mais c'est ce que je faisais...

L'ainé avait maintenant les yeux à demi ouverts ainsi qu'un demi sourire.

-je t'avais pas dit bonne nuit. Bonne nuit.  
-hm, 'nuit.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre, son frère se retourna et se rendormit.

_un peut plus tard..._

-nii-san...!

Sasuke s'approcha craintivement du lit.

-nii-san!...NII-san!

Itachi se retourna.

-quoi?  
-j'ai...je peux dormir avec toi? j'ai fais un cauchemar...  
-viens.

Le plus grand se décala, laissant la place à son frère. Le plus jeune s'endormit blotti contre le plus âgé, qui le tenait, serré dans ses bras.

* * *

ça vous à plût? moins que les autres? moi en tout cas il me plais moins...je sais pas pourquoi...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nda : **__J'ai ressuscité !_

_Alors que j'écris ce nouveau chap, je sais déjà la fin sans savoir le milieu de cette fic. AU pour ce chap._

**Disclaimer **(j'avais pas écrit que j'en ferais plus pour cette fic ?) : Les persos m'appartiennent… non, je plaisante.

**Nda 2 **: alors, voici le topo des prochains chaps, je vais entamer par les 4 saisons en commençant par le printemps, ensuite viendra la baignoire, les copains, et the end (avec peut-être quelques chaps si j'ai de l'inspi ^^)

Au fait: nii-san = grand frère

Otouto = petit frère

_**R.A.R aux reviews anonymes:**_

**Malys : **

Heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! ^w^ moi aussi j'aime bien.

**Caroline:**

Et bah non! Iark! iark! iark!

|/- _ -\F ¤**¤¤**¤¤**¤ |/-,v, -\| *¤¤**¤¤**¤¤*

Jour de Pâques

Les fleurs… c'est beau.

Sasuke sourit.

En plus c'est doux… et ça sent bon.

Il prit ses ciseaux et recommença à couper les tiges.

Les fleurs… c'est merveilleux.

Il les ficela et plaça le bouquet dans un panier. Et il recommença, coupant les fleurs, jamais longtemps les mêmes il les attacha, changeant parfois de lien, un coup un ruban bleu, l'autre du raphia… et il devait changer de panier, à cause du manque de place.

Les papillons voletaient près de lui. Et il souriait. Il se leva, le dernier panier en main, et se dirigea pieds nus vers la maison; où le parfum du pollen était étouffant. Il sourit à nouveau.

Itachi arriva chez lui par l'entrée donnant sur la rue. Il regarda avec peine les pare-terres à ses côtés.

- Je suis rentré ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke en ouvrant la porte.

Il se figea. Une odeur de fleurs assaillit ses narines.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…!

Sasuke déboulât dans le couloir et se jeta sur lui.

- Nii-san ! Bienvenue !

- Sasuke, c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Le petit ténébreux prit un air blessé.

- Des fleurs, dit-il d'une toute petite voix tremblotante.

Itachi le regarda un instant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça sent très bon mais…

Il décida de lui donner un sourire et une pichenette sur le front et se dégagea de l'entrée.

Et se pétrifia d'horreur.

Des centaines de fleurs se trouvaient à chaque coin de pièce. Papillons et abeilles semblaient avoir élu domicile dans la demeure. Et petit à petit il reconnut les fleurs.

Celles-ci, c'étaient les roses qu'une de leurs tantes leur avait offertes il y a cinq ans. Celles-là, c'était celles qui poussaient sur l'arbre que leur père avait eu à son anniversaire… Et là, les lotus, et ici, les lys… les orchidées pourpres, les roses noires, le muguet doré, les pissenlits blancs, les jonquilles duveteuses… Les fleurs de leur jardin !

- Par les neufs démons… mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Sasuke !

Son petit frère prit un air penaud.

Il allait se faire massacrer ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de le laisser seul ? Quand ses parents rentreraient…

Une idée surgit soudain de son esprit envahi par les fleurs.

- Sasuke, vas allumer mon PC ! Vite !

Le petit brun se précipita à l'étage alors qu'Itachi faisait de même avec le téléphone. Après le coup de fil il parti rapidement dans sa chambre et surfa sur le net avec empressement.

Il regarda sa montre : 18h02. Il lui restait peu de temps avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Otouto, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Il avait les mains pleines de terre. S'il avait su qu'il en viendrait à planter des fleurs uniquement éclairé par les lumières extérieures, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de couper toutes les fleurs du jardin ! Son frère s'exécutait avec concentration et rapidité.

Lorsqu'il posa enfin les dernières plantes dans l'étang, le moteur, si connu, de la voiture de leur père se fit entendre. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans le salon encore pesant du parfum fleuri. Sasuke remarqua alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé.

Ils saluèrent leurs parents qui furent d'abord étonnés par l'odeur qui les assaillait puis par l'état déplorable de leurs fils. Les deux Uchiha crurent qu'ils faisaient une syncope lorsqu'ils virent leurs fleurs dans la maison, mais c'est finalement le ravissement qui se colla à leurs visages en voyant les fleurs qui peuplaient maintenant le jardin.

Dans son fauteuil, Itachi n'aurait jamais cru qu'il bénirait à ce point le jour de Pâques*. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une tête s'affala sur son ventre et il offrit un sourire attendri à son frère.

Décidément, il en aurait vu de belles avec lui.

*parce qu'à Pâques on fait des cadeaux (^^' je sais , l'excuse bidon)


	7. Chapter 7

_**NDA** : Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais dit mais… _c'est le dernier OS.

_Merci à toi, Risaa, pour avoir corrigé tous les chaps de cette fic que je t'ai envoyés ^^_

_ps: les _ marques le changement de POV_

* * *

Je monte les escaliers, Nii-san les descend en sens inverse. Il a l'air sérieux, il ne me regarde même pas.

D'en haut des marches, je le regarde à l'entrée : il parle avec Père. Je me retourne, avance dans le couloir, et me stoppe devant sa chambre. J'ai envie de regarder à l'intérieur.

…

Je touche la cloison.

- Sasuke, je t'interdis d'entrer.

Je sursaute et me retourne. C'est Nii-san. Il ne m'appelle pas souvent Sasuke ; il ne le fait que quand c'est sérieux. Je baisse les yeux et vais dans ma chambre.

* * *

Sasuke s'en va. Je ne veux pas vraiment lui donner l'occasion de comprendre. Je prends les kunai que j'avais oubliés dans ma chambre et pars.

* * *

J'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer.

J'hésite.

Je vais voir ou pas ?

…

Il m'a dit non.

* * *

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache… que…

* * *

Piqué par la curiosité, je décide tout de même d'y aller.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne revenait pas, j'entre dans sa chambre. De son bureau jusqu'à sa corbeille, il y a des boules de papiers. J'en prends une, la défroisse.

« Otouto ». C'est ce qu'il y a marqué.

J'en prends une autre : « Otouto ».

* * *

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je n'ai pas réussi… à lui écrire un simple mot.

* * *

J'avais déplié tous les papiers, « Otouto » était la seule chose qui y était inscrite.

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi ce recueil, à bientôt peut-être ;P_


End file.
